


Enséñame un héroe

by Natharell



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Partnership
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natharell/pseuds/Natharell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Predicar con el ejemplo siempre fue la mejor forma de enseñar a la gente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enséñame un héroe

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientado tras el capítulo 13 de la serie.

Aunque quedaba fuera de la liga de Fire Emblem, el chico se había acostumbrado a manejar la Double Chaser casi como una extensión de su propio cuerpo y había demostrado ser un buen conductor. Siempre que le dejasen espacio suficiente para maniobrar, claro, condición difícil durante una persecución por un puente de salida de la ciudad en hora punta. El tipo al que seguían, además, utilizaba una motocicleta más pequeña y se empeñaba en meterse entre los coches, asustando a los conductores y provocando maniobras bruscas que obligaban a Bunny a tirar de toda su habilidad para esquivar los giros repentinos y no perder al objetivo.

\- Esa ha estado justa –comentó el muchacho al ver que su compañero apartaba rápidamente el brazo izquierdo cuando el remolque de un camión de tamaño considerable pasó demasiado cerca del sidecar.

\- Todo en su sitio, no hay problema -contestó veterano, acomodándose de nuevo-. Intenta buscar espacio abierto, Bunny, voy a separar la Chaser y podrás maniobrar mejor. Con el sidecar no lo cazaremos nunca.

\- Entendido -dijo el otro, asintiendo tras pensar unos segundos.

Bajo la máscara, Kotetsu sonrió. Quedaban ya lejos los días en los que Bunny se enfadaba cada vez que oía su apodo y discutía todas y cada una de sus decisiones, simplemente porque lo había propuesto él. No es que aceptase a ciegas todo lo que decía, claro, pero las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde hacía un mes y aquello se asemejaba más al trabajo en equipo que a las acciones combinadas de forma accidental.

No sería él quien se quejase del cambio, y sospechaba que su compañero tampoco iba a hacerlo.

En las pantallas de televisión se narraría cómo Wild Tiger activaba la secuencia de separación de la Double Chaser y, tras unas imágenes espectaculares donde una motocicleta con sidecar se transformaba en dos vehículos independientes, los dos héroes se lanzarían a la persecución del fugitivo, arrancando los gritos del público y su admiración.

Al menos eso era lo que Saito aseguraba que pasaría cuando lo retransmitieran en directo. Había que reconocerle al pequeño científico que, efectivamente, su diseño era espectacular, pero también incómodo. Caer de golpe en el sillín de la moto no era agradable, pero, como le había dicho a su compañero, sí necesario. Con el peso muerto del sidecar el vehículo perdía maniobrabilidad, e iban a necesitar toda la que tuvieran para cazar a aquel tipo, porque era bastante hábil. Había hecho que Sky High chocase contra un edificio usando un atajo por un callejón demasiado estrecho, se había deshecho de Blue Rose y su deslizador y había elegido una zona donde Fire Emblem no podía moverse con su coche. Los únicos que quedaban eran ellos dos: la sensación del momento y salvador de la ciudad, Barnaby Brooks Jr. , y su compañero, el veterano Wild Tiger.

Pero, si había que ser sincero, Kotetsu sabía que la habilidad de su objetivo estaba por encima de la suya, así que tendría que ser Bunny quien se ocupase de aquello. Él tenía algún truco y se manejaba bien, pero lo suyo eran más los coches familiares. Tampoco importaba demasiado; interesaba que su compañero fuese quien obtuviera los puntos y él no tenía que hacer nada más que mantener el ritmo y quedarse cerca, por si pasaba algo.

Claro que eso iba a requerir toda su concentración. Cuando vio que Bunny inclinaba el cuerpo hacia adelante y se pegaba todo lo posible a la superficie de su moto, Kotetsu supo que iba a pisar a fondo antes de que sucediera. Poco después el joven salía disparado en persecución del fugitivo, que había ganado unos metros mientras ellos completaban la separación del vehículo. A la velocidad que iba, no tardaría en recuperar la ventaja que le sacaba.

\- No te quedes muy atrás, viejo –escuchó por el intercomunicador de los trajes, por una línea privada que Saito se había ocupado de cifrar para que no saliese a antena. También quedaban atrás los días en los que ese “viejo” había estado cargado de sarcasmo. Aunque el tono era de burla, no era malintencionado, sino más como una broma privada. El héroe veterano tenía que reconocer que lo apreciaba, aunque no por eso lo iba a aceptar en voz alta.

\- No te pases de listo –dijo Kotetsu, fingiendo enfado y escuchando una carcajada como respuesta que le arrancó otra sonrisa.

El chico estaba disfrutando con la situación, la persecución le estaba gustando y se le notaba de buen humor. Sabiendo las pocas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida en las que se había permitido divertirse y lo poco dado que era a expresarlo abiertamente, resultaba muy difícil no contagiarse de su entusiasmo. Era agradable saber que, poco a poco, el muchacho parecía ir sanando y comenzaba a comportarse como alguien de su edad.

Al estilo Bunny, claro. Y, pese a todo, esperaba que eso no cambiase.

Ahora sólo faltaba que él no se quedase muy atrás para que no se metiese mucho con él después. Para eso siguió la estela de su camarada, que le aventajaba cerca de cien metros y que, libre ya del sidecar, pasaba por huecos mucho más estrechos y ganaba terreno. Kotetsu podía entender por qué Bunny estaba disfrutando; la velocidad y el reto de capturar al criminal eran una descarga constante de adrenalina, algo que impulsaba a seguir adelante y superarse. Delante tenía a un tipo habilidoso y para Bunny eso era otro motivo de atención. El joven había cambiado mucho en un mes, pero seguía queriendo ser el mejor. A su edad no era algo que se pudiera reprochar.

Habitualmente Kotetsu no se interesaba mucho por lo que retransmitía Hero TV, pero reconocía que las imágenes de la persecución debían estar quedando bastante espectaculares. En los últimos minutos el fugitivo había dejado de usar los coches que le rodeaban como escudo y se había concentrado en esquivar y acelerar, viendo que Bunny se le echaba encima. Desde la retaguardia, Kotetsu supo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que su compañero le cazase; un minuto, dos a lo sumo. La Lonely Chaser era más potente y su conductor había demostrado ser más hábil.

El prófugo también debió entenderlo porque frenó de golpe, su motocicleta describiendo un sonoro arco al derrapar. Por fortuna, los vehículos que tenía alrededor pudieron esquivarlo a tiempo, aunque hubo frenazos y algún que otro golpe que no tuvo nada que lamentar, puesto que la congestión del tráfico hacía que nadie salvo las motocicletas fuese deprisa. Kotetsu alcanzó a ver cómo la moto de su compañero deceleraba, ya casi a la altura del fugitivo.

\- No te fí…

El veterano no tuvo tiempo de terminar su advertencia, el criminal se movió mucho antes. Se encontraba a un centenar de metros, pero pudo ver cómo metía la mano en una de las alforjas de su vehículo, sacaba algo y lo lanzaba contra los coches que se habían detenido. Acto seguido Bunny saltaba de su Lonely Chaser e interceptaba lo que quiera que había usado su enemigo, el resplandor rosado en la armadura de su compañero informó que había activado su poder. Cuando el aire estalló alrededor del muchacho, Kotetsu entendió por qué, pero no le dio tiempo a plantearse nada más, porque lo siguiente que vio fue la figura de su compañero saliendo despedido del puente por la fuerza del impacto.

\- ¡BUNNY!

Wild Tiger no se había distinguido nunca por sus planes detallados ni por pensar en su propia seguridad, por lo que siguió actuando según su leyenda. Dirigió la moto hacia el borde del puente, fijó el manillar, se subió al asiento y saltó hacia la barandilla, activando su poder en el aire y dándose un nuevo impulso plantando el pie en el borde. Después, con otro gran salto usando toda la potencia aumentada de su poder, se lanzó detrás de su compañero sin pensárselo dos veces. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer ya estaba cayendo al vacío.

Escuchó el estruendo de su Chaser chocando contra el hierro de la baranda, pero Kotetsu no le dio importancia alguna. Tenía toda la atención puesta en la distancia que le separaba del muchacho, que caía sin moverse y sin ninguna luz en su armadura, lo cual indicaba que estaba fuera de combate y su poder desactivado. Con desesperación comprendió que no tenía mucho tiempo más para actuar y que le separaba demasiada distancia de su compañero, pero no se vino abajo. No tenía por costumbre darse por vencido fácilmente, y menos cuando aún le quedaban ases en la manga.

Lanzó el cable del brazo izquierdo contra el puente y, aprovechando que en el aire no tenía ninguna resistencia ante el impulso, se aseguró que la fuerza del retroceso le ayudaba a acercarse algunos metros más hacia la figura que caía. El truco funcionó y Kotetsu se apresuró a disparar la cuerda de la extremidad derecha hacia el muchacho.

\- ¡Eso es! –gritó al ver que el cable se enredaba en la cintura del chico. Había calculado bien y el retroceso del brazo derecho no había impedido la maniobra-. ¡Ya te tengo, Bunny!

Los dos hombres cayeron hasta que las cuerdas se tensaron. Kotetsu entrecerró los ojos al notar el doloroso tirón en el hombro izquierdo, anunciándole que su ancla en el puente estaba segura, y posteriormente en el derecho, de donde colgaba Bunny. Tardaron un rato en dejar de balancearse debido al impulso de la caída, tiempo durante el cual el veterano sujetó ambas cuerdas con fuerza, rezando para que fuesen tan resistentes como Saito había asegurado.

\- ¿Bunny? –probó por el intercomunicador, una vez el movimiento se hubo detenido lo suficiente. Como esperaba, no tuvo respuesta. Con los brazos ocupados no podía acceder al ordenador de la armadura y buscar el enlace a la cámara interna del casco de su compañero para ver cómo estaba el muchacho-. ¡Saito! –llamó en su lugar. Sabía que el hombrecillo estaba siempre atento cuando salían a una misión-. Bunny no contesta, ¿cómo está?

\- ¡CONSTANTES VITALES ESTABLES! –se oyó la estruendosa voz del científico, y Kotetsu supo que jamás se alegraría tanto porque alguien le gritase al oído-. ¡PERO NO TENEMOS IMAGEN, LA DETONACIÓN HA DEBIDO SOLTAR ALGÚN CABLE! ¡NO SE OS PUEDE DEJAR SOLOS SIN QUE ROMPÁIS ALGO! ¡AL MENOS EL AUDIO FUNCIONA! ¿Y QUÉ HA SIDO DE TU LONELY CHASER? ¡HE VISTO COMO SE ESTRELLABA CONTRA LA BARANDILLA! ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN CUIDADO, TIGER!

El hombrecillo siguió gritando y protestando por el mal trato que se le daba a su material, pero el héroe veterano ya no le prestaba atención, ocupado en otras cosas. El chico podía oírles, pero no contestaba, lo cual confirmaba lo que Kotetsu había sospechado: la onda expansiva le había dejado fuera de combate, y no era de extrañar porque la explosión había sido espectacular. Era necesario sacar al muchacho de allí lo antes posible y ver cómo se encontraba, así que comenzó a retraer con cuidado el cable de la mano derecha, intentando que su compañero se balancease lo menos posible.

\- Eso es, despacio –se dijo, más que nada para recordárselo a sí mismo. Nunca se le había dado bien esperar, mucho menos cuando alguien estaba en peligro, y ahora le parecía que el cuerpo subía demasiado lentamente-. Aguanta, Bunny. Eso es, ya casi está.

Los minutos restantes de su poder se esfumaron sin que pudiera hacer verdadero uso de ellos, aunque el tiempo para Kotetsu parecía no avanzar. Finalmente tuvo al chico a mano y se las ingenió para acercarle con las piernas y el brazo derecho, ya que el izquierdo era lo único que impedía que acabasen los dos en el fondo del río, un centenar de metros más abajo. No logró ponerle derecho, pero se contentó con sujetarle por la cintura con el brazo derecho y apoyar el cuerpo en la cadera, sin llegar a soltar la cuerda con la que le sujetaba por miedo a que se le escurriera.

\- Eh, Bunny –probó otra vez sacudiéndole esta vez, pero todo continuaba igual.

El chico seguía silencioso, con los brazos y las piernas colgando y sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia. Kotetsu descubrió que odiaba verlo así, sin protestar. Casi esperaba que en cualquier momento abriese los ojos y le regañase por sujetarle de aquella forma, por el lugar donde tenía la mano, por lanzarse detrás de él sin pensarlo o por cualquier otra cosa.

\- Vamos a salir de aquí –dijo, intentando no pensar en eso al tiempo que comenzaba a retraer el cable del brazo izquierdo.

Remontaron cada metro lentamente, con mayor esfuerzo dado que ahora el cable sujetaba el doble de peso concentrado. Nuevamente el tiempo pareció pararse y Kotetsu tenía la sensación de que el puente no se acercaba lo suficientemente rápido, pero el muchacho no daba muestras de despertarse, y el veterano tuvo que respirar profundamente para no comenzar a desesperarse. Saito le había dicho que sus constantes eran estables, así que tenía que pensar que estaba bien. Que se había llevado un golpe y había perdido la consciencia. A él le había pasado varias veces a lo largo de su carrera y ahí estaba, colgando de un puente. No pasaba nada, sólo había sido un golpe.

Eso era todo.

\- ¡Eh! –oyó de repente. El casco con cuernos de Rock Bison, junto con sus enormes hombreras verdes rematadas en taladros, apareció por la barandilla del puente-. ¡Aguantad ahí! ¡Ahora os subo!

Bajo la máscara Kotetsu sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver cómo su amigo se inclinaba, agarraba el cable y comenzaba a izarlos a pulso. Había estado tan centrado en el muchacho que no se había acordado de pedir ayuda a nadie y había olvidado al bueno de Antonio, que no le había fallado nunca. No hizo falta que nadie indicase a aquel hombretón que debía subirles con cuidado, lo hizo poco a poco y con una delicadeza que solía sorprender a aquellos que no le conocían lo suficiente. Despacio pero sin pausa, la pareja pronto alcanzó el nivel de la barandilla, y Kotetsu se apresuró a apoyar los pies tan pronto como pudo.

\- Yo estoy bien –le aseguró a su amigo-. Sube primero a Bunny.

Rock Bison sujetó al joven con cuidado y esperó a que Kotetsu estuviera al otro lado del borde, una vez ahí el más veterano ayudó a su amigo a dejar el cuerpo de su compañero en el suelo y se arrodilló, haciendo que la espalda del chico reposase en su pierna mientras él le pasaba un brazo por el cuello. Se levantó la visera y examinó rápidamente el estado del traje antes de hacer nada más. El cristal del ojo izquierdo estaba roto, aunque afortunadamente las piezas no se habían desprendido, y uno de los adornos que Kotetsu siempre había considerado orejas estaba abollado. Por lo demás, la armadura solo presentaba algunos rasguños y manchas oscuras; había aguantado bien y era tan resistente como Saito proclamaba.

Kotetsu retiró el casco con cuidado y la cabeza de Barnaby apareció, con los rizos rubios pegados a la frente por el sudor, la piel pálida sin rastro de sangre o de golpes y respirando con normalidad. En el interior de la pieza, sin embargo, la cámara estaba rota. De ahí que no hubieran podido enfocar su imagen.

\- ¡BARNABY! ¡BARNABY! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? -se escuchaba la estridente voz de Saitou por los altavoces del casco del muchacho. Efectivamente, el audio funcionaba a la perfección. Era posible que aquel hombrecillo se hubiese pasado todo el rescate intentando que Bunny contestase; si el chico se despertaba con dolor de cabeza no se le podría culpar.

\- Está bien, Doctor Saito -se apresuró a decir Kotetsu, y el científico cortó la comunicación-. Eh, Bunny –llamó después el veterano, dándole ligeras palmadas en las mejillas-. Vamos. Ya has dormido suficiente.

No hubo respuesta, así que siguió intentándolo sin darse por vencido mientras Antonio le iba poniendo al corriente de lo que se había visto retransmitido por la televisión. Al parecer el fugitivo había lanzado una bomba contra los coches retenidos en el puente y su compañero se había puesto por medio para evitar la deflagración, llevándose el impacto de lleno como un héroe.  
Wild Tiger se habría sentido orgulloso de no ser porque ese mismo héroe no abría los ojos.

\- Vamos, Bunny, deja de hacer que este viejo se preocupe –casi susurró, apartando un mechón de pelo de la frente.

Apenas había hecho esto cuando el joven rubio frunció el ceño, se movió y parpadeó un par de veces, casi como si le hubiera oído y estuviera, nuevamente, bromeando con él. Lamentablemente, Kotetsu sabía que no estaba fingiendo. Cuando los ojos verdes se abrieron estaban desenfocados y el veterano notó que le costaba centrarse para darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

\- ¿Kotetsu? –murmuró un rato más tarde, después de mirar alrededor. El aludido sólo pudo sonreír, notando como la tensión disminuía y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

\- Te has echado una buena siesta.

\- ¿Una siesta? –repitió su compañero, aún confundido e intentando incorporarse, aunque Kotetsu no se lo permitió de momento.

\- ¿No eras tú quien decía que no se dormía en el trabajo? –le preguntó con tono de burla. Como siempre, la broma salió automática, su mecanismo de defensa ante una situación tensa, para restarle importancia ahora que ya había pasado lo peor y veía que el chico estaba aparentemente bien. No podía evitarlo.

\- Deja al chico tranquilo, Kotetsu –intervino Antonio-. Barnaby lleva un día duro.

\- Estuviste fuera de combate unos minutos –explicó el veterano escuetamente ante la pregunta que se pintó en aquellos ojos verdes. Habían sido catorce minutos con treinta y dos segundos, según su cronómetro, pero el veterano no pensaba dar más detalles de los necesarios al respecto.

\- Fuera de comb… -repitió nuevamente el muchacho. De repente, las piezas encajaron y abrió los ojos, incorporándose de golpe pese al brazo de Kotetsu y mirando hacia el centro del puente con preocupación-. ¡La bomba! ¿Hay heridos?

Una oleada de algo muy parecido al orgullo golpeó a Kotetsu, y fue tan física que se sentó de golpe en el suelo. Parpadeó, mirando al joven rubio mientras Antonio le explicaba lo que había pasado. Wild Tiger no pudo oírlo, puesto que lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza eran las dos últimas palabras de Bunny, una y otra vez, preocupándose por los heridos. No es que pensase que el muchacho fuese insensible, por supuesto que sabía que tenía madera de héroe y que se preocupaba por la gente, pero era la primera vez que le veía hacerlo tan abiertamente.

Tiempo atrás habría estado más atento por ganar puntos capturando al fugitivo o salvando alguna víctima antes que ponerse en peligro para evitar males mayores. Sin embargo, hoy no lo había dudado. Había preferido que su objetivo desapareciese antes de que la bomba masacrase a las personas que había dentro de los coches. Había escogido llevarse él el golpe.

Y sólo con pensarlo el corazón de Kotetsu se llenaba de tanto orgullo que amenazaba con explotar.

Era extraño, porque el chico se había puesto en peligro y Kotetsu lo había pasado también mal durante el rescate, pensando lo peor, pero ahora que todo había pasado, apenas se acordaba y era incapaz de enfadarse. No cuando su compañero demostraba que, para él, sus poderes también estaban para ayudar a las personas. Imposible cuando Barnaby Brooks Jr. demostraba una vez más que era un verdadero héroe.

\- ¡Kotetsu! –escuchó de repente. Por el tono que utilizó el joven estaba claro que el único que no iba a enfadarse era él-. ¿Qué es eso de lanzarse a por mí? –le preguntó, con los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Eh? –fue la escueta respuesta.

\- ¿Otra vez haciendo cosas sin pensar?

\- ¿No dijiste que no me quedase muy atrás? –contestó, viendo cómo el muchacho parpadeaba y, a duras penas, contenía una sonrisa. Kotetsu, por su parte, no lo hizo y sonrió abiertamente, comprendiendo que Bunny le estaba dando las gracias a su muy particular forma.

\- No respondas una pregunta con otra, por favor.

\- Vale, vale –concedió, levantándose del suelo-. Si tú prometes no volver a hacer eso, yo prometo no lanzarme detrás –propuso. Era algo imposible y ambos lo sabían, de ahí que Bunny soltase un resoplido.

Se acercó tranquilamente al muchacho, alargó la mano y le revolvió el pelo segundos antes de que éste empezase a protestar e intentar apartarse, aunque no ponía en ello demasiado empeño. Antonio se despidió de ellos riendo sonoramente y regresó a su transporte, mientras Kotetsu empujaba a su compañero para recoger la Lonely Chaser y ver si podían arrancarla. Durante todo el proceso que les llevó montar la moto con su correspondiente sidecar no dejaron de discutir por las cosas más absurdas ni un solo momento. Sin embargo no hizo falta que Kotetsu dijese nada al joven para que éste ocupase por propia iniciativa el sidecar, perfectamente consciente de que no debía conducir después de todo lo que le había pasado.

\- Eh, Bunny –llamó el más veterano. El chico, que estaba a punto de ponerse el casco otra vez, giró la cabeza y le miró-. Buen trabajo –dijo con sonrisa satisfecha.

Aquellos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y Kotetsu creyó adivinar un leve tono rosado en las pálidas mejillas del muchacho. Por eso aprovechó y volvió a desordenarle el pelo con gesto cariñoso, dándole así una excusa para agachar la cabeza, murmurar algo y ponerse el casco. A su vez el más veterano bajó la visera del suyo y arrancó la Chaser, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha sin perder la sonrisa en los labios.

Nunca sabría que ese gesto era un fiel reflejo del que se pintaba en el rostro de su compañero.

**Author's Note:**

> Durante la narración "Barnaby" aparece como "Bunny" a propósito, ya que es el punto de vista de Kotetsu y tengo la sensación de que no piensa en él como "Barnaby".


End file.
